Talk:Machine Elf/@comment-50.65.132.178-20141201120103/@comment-95561-20141201152210
No, I am definitely not idiotic and I certainly have a more open mind than most people I have met (and I have met a lot of people); I have led a paranormal investigation team and I come from a spiritual native background, having grown up in an actual village instead of pretending to simply hearken back to the indigenous peoples. I have encountered what are may have been disembodied spirits of the dead, extraterrestrials, and even (low level, mind you) demons. I am an Indigo Child. It is the creatures themselves that sounds idiotic, or at least how they have been described -- perhaps the description is simply very poor; I have not experienced them and must go off of how the description portrays them. I don't have a problem with the psychedelic nature of the supposed "beings". The only descriptions I have seen of them however I find to be incredibly bland: Far less transcendent than just boring and lame, populated with incessant and hyperactively obnoxious supposedly-sapient objects. The descriptions list them as having a personality as really nothing more complex than an attention-craving child. Personally, I do not have much patience for that sort of attitude even from human species let alone a group of self-dribbling jeweled basketballs invading my personal space by jumping in and out of my body for no justifiable reason whatsoever. If they were touted as entirely make believe, that would also be fine. However, this is not the case and they are often considered actual, existing, astral beings. And as a paranormal investigator, it is not only my job but my duty to keep an open mind, but if you do not understand that you MUST view all of that mysterious stuff with an objectionable focus than you are doing a major disservice to your fellow human being as well as the study as a whole. After a certain point, "open mind" devolves into gullibility. There is a fine line between the two sometimes. Even stuff you want to believe in you must try hardest to disprove all other possibilities first. In the case of the Machine Elf, they immediately sound to be a poor description that either is by someone who is unable to properly describe something and is not keen on proper adjective words or is someone with as much imagination as L. Ron Hubbard's "DC-8-like spacecraft". I, again personally, lean towards the latter in this instance. To me, it sounds like the very bottom level of what psychedelics might offer someone, not the peak of it. At least for their sake I would hope so. I must also suggest that next time you ought to try the "reply" button. This isn't Twitter, nor should it be. I also advise against anything that could be construed by someone as calling another contributor anything similar to an idiot -- while saying someone is "acting like an idiot" and "is an idiot" are two completely different things, a great number of people will not understand that. Generally speaking, it is most often against wiki rules and can very easily get you in some form of trouble.